Remembering You
by RisingSolstice
Summary: Gogo was ashamed that it took the lost of someone precious to remember. Now that she does, she wager her hope on this journey.


Greetings. It may have been late but I came across one movie which led to this fanfiction possibilities. So hope that I'm not the only one who decided to make the connections. This would have been better to be released at Halloween, but why wait that long?

Disclaimers: The movies and all related articles belong to their respective creators. Also a certain creator will be mentioned as a tribute.

* * *

XXXXX

Halloween. The time of the year when everyone are given a chance to shed their uniforms and wear costumes…, even if those uniforms are their costumes and vice versa. And since it will be Hiro's first Halloween in college, the Big Hero 6 are going to make it even bigger.

Thankfully, nothing too serious happened that day other than some wannabes making a fool out of themselves. Even more thankful was that Fred's theory of someone using that day as an excuse to be a costumed villain didn't happen.

When they have a child genius who designed their armours, it would be easy to come up with a grand get-up for annual party held at SFIT. But they agreed that they must each put their own effort especially for the best costume contest. It also came with a warning to try to not look similar with their hero persona.

So Hiro Hamada is now Ask Ketchum with his big and lovable Pokemon: Snorlax. After a goodbye from his aunt with cat ears, the two were picked-up by a pirate.

After rummaging through his grandfather's junks, Wasabi claimed that he is Jack Sparrow, one that's just a bit buff and careful than carefree. The trip involved a game of spotting how many dressed up as the Big Hero 6 when they finally arrived to the school auditorium where the party was. Walking through the crowd, they met up with a blonde princess in a purple dress and a green guy in a black and purple bodysuit.

Fred rambled all day which monster or comic book hero to go as, he even thought of going as a Viking (but he may have to find a twin to make it complete… with a dragon). He finally went as Garfield Logan, aka 'Green Bean'. "BEASTBOY!"

The ever perky chemist is the latest portrayal of Rapunzel, with a matching skillet and skin-toned shoes to appear barefooted. Even if Honey didn't have a 70 foot lock (which Fred suggested making a potion for it), the resemblance is very uncanny… No surprise there.

So it comes to a surprise that Gogo just appeared in a crimson hood. A little classier looking but still the familiar fairy-tale character and they wonder if she wasn't in a festive mood.

That was until she brought out a ruby-schemed object that unfolds to a signature scythe in a gust of rose petals. This caused the geeks to gasped and awed at the display. Fred was torn between wanting to hug or bow before the near perfect replica of Ruby Rose.

"Ooohhh! We should have made it partner-themed! I would have gone as Yang!" Honey pouted.

"Woah girl! Where did you get that?" Wasabi asked, amazed at the details of the scythe/sniper rifle and thankful that it wasn't an actual firearm. "It's just a folding toy, easy to make."

Since he is far younger than his peers, one can't blame Hiro for being at loss of words. "Now that's, that's…-" "Sick." "Thanks, Baymax. So where did you get the idea for the get-up?"

They immediately felt something in air as Gogo had a distant gaze. "In memory of a great man. One of many who had to leave too soon." Everyone heard it and was saddened with their own loss. The freshest was of the one who once walked down these halls, bearing the title of colleague, classmate, friend… and brother.

As her leader was dealing with it the worst, she felt the need to save him. "Baymax! Search website RWBY, webpage Monty Oum and recite the first quotation." Gogo ordered the robot, who instantly complied.

"Scanning…

Search complete…

 _I believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavour to achieve, it will happen given enough resolve. It may not be immediate, and often your greater dreams is something you will not achieve within your own lifetime. The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility even in death._ "

It was remarkable that Baymax developed the foresight to narrate it in the said person's original voice as the impact of it reached far deeper into everyone's being. Hiro's eyes widen in realization after hearing this from his brother's creation.

Taking hold of the boy, as well as everyone's attention, Gogo gave a sad yet caring smile. "Keep moving forward." That was all that was needed. They were all teary, especially their youngest member, but their spirit rose to celebrate the life and memory of those treasured in their hearts.

Such performance deserved recognition and the unanimous decision surprised Gogo. There is a tradition in SFIT that the winner is to tell a Halloween story. Now Gogo wasn't much of a fan of the Horror genre. Not that it scares her, just that she can't think of an original yet equally terrifying one. ' _How about the day of gorging on Halloween candy._ ' She jokingly thought… and that thought stopped.

Thinking that she is uncomfortable with the attention, the gang huddled up to come up with an excuse. But it was in the middle of one of Fred's mostly freaky than scary story that they heard the strumming of guitar strings.

"Woah, didn't know she knew Mexican." And they agreed with the school mascot as even though the tune sounds melancholic, there was a distinct Mexican feel with the music.

Surprised that their usually aloof friend was playing something expressive, they sat back and waited for the tale of terror to begin. "It's said that tonight is the only time the spirits mingle among the living." She said softly, the suspense building with the mentioned of an element of the occasion. "Then looks like their flight got cancelled, because two days from now they're coming for a visit."

She told a tale of love and death.

Of two souls who both have eyes for someone special and how they were watched by ancient beings.

How fate drew them closer yet torn apart by an unfair hand.

Of a great battle that was fought outside and from within…, winning both at the end.

What it means to be a true hero and to follow one's heart.

And that love transcends all planes and the incredible journey for the very same thing.

This was a tale how anyone can cast their own shadows and write their own stories.

This was a tale of how those precious to us are never forgotten as long as true love never dies.

This was the tale of _'The Book of Life'._

"I may not be a weather forecaster, but Buen Dia… de los Muertos." It didn't have much scare factors, but they praised it as a great story with how loud the applause was.

When she went over to her friends, Gogo noticed how quiet their leader has become. "Ah… Hiro?" The speedster tried to catch-up on what happened as Hiro suddenly hug her.

Realizing after a moment what he had done, Hiro awkwardly extracted himself and apologize. "I'm sorry! It's just- I mean-…" As amusing as to see him so flustered, it was not answering anything. Gogo would have spat out a gum if she had any but immediately went to giving him a small shake and a big advice. "Breath!"

Taking a deep breath, he was able calm down. And they only noticed that Hiro is more than just calm, seemingly… relieved? "I wanted to say was your story meant so much… to me." Fred was about to tease before he was silenced, surprisingly by Baymax. "I… I still miss him." He simply said in a tone holding so many emotions.

"Tadashi is here." He may have heard it from the robot so many times but it still hurts. As much as Hiro tries to believe he could, his sadness is not always well hidden. But looking up to the robot made him realized that a part of his brother will always be there, in more ways than one.

"This may be corny; but as long as love lives, he will always be remembered." Gogo's story was enough to reinforce that, but another was also enlightening. Some of the burden was lifted as Hiro's warring thoughts were now at peace. The rest of it will still be there, but he now has friends that can share and support it.

As the atmosphere became lighter, they know that things will go smoothly now. To keep the ball rolling, curiosity took hold of Honey. "So how do you know the story?"

It seems that Gogo was in a storytelling mood as she recounted on how before San Fransokyo she had traded her skates for a bike, to only get on it again in college. How before the Nerd Lab, she and other students were infamously called the Detention Kids. With her character, it wasn't much of stretch but it was still funny hearing some of the chaos her motley crew caused. And it was interesting how her old gang were similar with the current one, including a fanboy and a cheerful ball of energy.

What Gogo didn't tell them was that she almost forgot them. It was only after the tragedy of losing Tadashi that she remembered them. It was slow going through the social media but she was able to rekindle her friendship with them, especially Sasha. They all had changed but they still swap interesting stories, both new and old. And it was because of them that she came up with a decision.

"Hey, guys. I wanted to tell you something."

The team were shocked that Gogo will be leaving San Fransokyo in two days to visit someone in her old town. After hearing the story, Hiro was captivated by it and started feeling upset that one of his friends won't be there. Gogo reassured him that she will be back before the day's end, not making promises but hoping to bring a surprise.

Two days later, she waved to her friends who put great effort to see her off in the earliest train heading to her old neighbourhood. After an hour travel and a quick breakfast later, the young heroine is now standing in front of the museum. There were no visitors yet since it still too early which was a boon for her.

There were some notable technological changes but the overall structure was still the same. Ignoring the main entrance, she walked to the side in front of what many would have believed was a blank wall. So imagine her surprise and disappointment when she felt that it became just that.

"Hey!" Startled she turned back to a somewhat familiar face. "The museum doesn't open till nine." It was the old security guard with a crooked nose she and her classmates met almost a decade ago, although she wasn't quite sure if he looked any older. But if there was anyone who might know every nook and cranny of this historic building, then it would be him. "Sorry. I was looking for…"

"The hidden room." Seemingly enjoying the woman's surprise, the old guard explained what he believe was in her mind. "The only ones who know that ancient room were those who have been there. The administrations decided to give its own exhibit and you'll get to see most of the artefacts when you get inside."

She wondered if that book was still there before she caught something. "Most?"

"Well, some of the more… priceless pieces are kept in a safer place."

Deciding to get straight to the reason she made the journey, "Do you remember a tour guide… a pretty lady?" embarrassed that she didn't get the name.

"Well there's quite a handful, all charming in their own ways, though that Phoebe girl was an odd one. But don't tell my wife I said that or she'll kill me." He can't resist a chuckle but she held back a groan.

"Just messing with you. I know it was Mary Beth who showed you." Her hope rose now that she has a lead. "But she's no longer a tour guide though." To only have it crashing due to its abrupt end. Feeling defeated, the heroine decided to leave hoping that being there for her other friends would lighten her heavy heart.

"Now, tell me girl. What's been eating you up in the inside?" It must be her frustration that prompted Gogo to rudely ignore the simple query. But that didn't hinder the old man's curiosity. "Why so interested in finding her after all this years?" Her irritation grew which she decided to tell him to mind affairs other than her own.

"What do you actually want?" The heat of her anger was extinguished by the chill she felt once she realized the impact of the question. Gogo knew her mission was to find _her_. ' _But why?_ ' The analytical side of her realized that this journey was just a mean for what she really wanted. Was it for Hiro? Yes… right?

Her uncertainty must be evident with how unnerving the old man was scrutinizing her, like he was looking deep into her soul. And it wasn't making easier that for a moment she thought she saw a flash of red in those old yet sharp eyes. "I…"

"Hm… Got it." This snapped back her senses and it was then Gogo noticed the guard had opened the main entrance of the museum. "What?"

"Well come on, we haven't got all day. I have a party to attend to later." He said rather impatiently. Ever since she has started fighting crimes, the heroine knows that she can handle most challenges. But it also came with a catch of sensing when something was off. And this old man was far more than he seems.

But he was also the only lead she had, so the rebel decided to take the risk. Speaking of risks, "Won't we, specifically you, get in trouble? The administration and all?"

"I wager they won't mind. After all, she is the administration." He said which only made her even more worried. After walking down the dimly lit halls, they came across a room that was similar to what she was looking for. Then they heard someone down one room which brought a frown to the youngest and a smile to the oldest.

As they drew closer, the voice became clearer. "…ingenious! It's a good thing I have this techs installed." Entering the room, they found a woman tinkering with a panel like device in front a set of antiques. She was wearing a different garb, but Gogo recognized the one who she had been looking for.

"Hello, dear. There's someone here to see you. You remember her, right?" The woman was shocked for a moment, but it was quickly replaced by a bright smile. But once she caught sight of Gogo, her smile became brighter… with all of her being as well. "Oh, hello child. Isn't this a pleasant surprise?" In a flash of light and cempasuchil petals, the mortal woman was replaced by a tall figure with a red dress and a wide brimmed sombrero. The numerous candles illuminated the pale yet decorated face the held a warm smile. "Though calling you a child isn't doing any justice."

Happy that her quest was looking up, Gogo looked up to return the greeting. "Buen dia, Lady La Muerte."

XXXXX

* * *

Well that's that. So, what do you think? I want to see where this will go. I realized I have been doing some one-shots. Inspirations just come and go, with enough may warrant continuation. Or another idea.

Review what you think. If it's anything like my last one… eh, it was worth the shot. So till another spark of insanity. See yah.


End file.
